


[润智] Kissからはじめよう   番外

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun
Kudos: 2





	[润智] Kissからはじめよう   番外

大野智盘着腿靠坐在沙发前边的地毯上，一边看着电视一边机械的嚼着硬煎饼，他这么干已经有好一会了，不出意外的在自己的裤子和地毯上崩了不少的饼渣子。

这算啥，起码是一个吸尘器就能搞定的东西，我上回还滴答了一摊番茄酱呢，哼！大野智给了地毯一个白眼，攥着杯壁上一层水雾的香槟灌了一大口，茶几上有一个冰桶，里边的香槟酒还剩一个底子。

大野智打了一个酒嗝，伸直了两条有点发麻的腿，被他脚丫扫过的酒瓶子纷纷倒地，互相碰撞出玻璃撞击清脆的叮当声，“一、二、三、四..呃..再喝一瓶酒柜里的珍藏版就全部报销啦！”他欢呼了一声摇摇晃晃的爬起来，跌跌撞撞的摸进厨房，目标是松本润那个放藏品的酒类专用冰箱！

松本润焦急的看了一眼表，马上就十一点半了他还在离家好几个路口的大街上堵着，满街的情侣车子和闪亮的霓虹灯都让他觉得焦虑，按照现在这个速度，等他到家今天就要过去了！

明明是他自己说的生活要有仪式感强迫着大野智和他一起度过了一个又一个杂七杂八的纪念日，好不容易把那只爱好自由的小猫训练的知道讲究情调了，最近他自己倒频频掉链子！

就拿今天来说吧，大野智的巡回画展刚结束，新的工作安排还没有提上日程，他都算计好了给两个人安排出两周的假期，好好的享受享受美好生活！所以昨天晚上他特意带着大野智去了一家自己朋友的店，本打算轻松轻松吃点好吃的料理喝上几杯，后来碰到几个圈外的熟人，聊的挺嗨的一帮人又一起去续了两摊，凌晨三点多才到家，玩的非常开心。

难得可以赖床的早上大野智自然是不会主动爬出被窝的，等到松本润被一身的汗热醒烦躁的捞起手机，已经是快要午饭的钟点了！他眨巴眨巴眼睛低下头，怀里的恋人连姿势都没换拱在自己的肩头睡意正酣，鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子被压瘪了一块，小红嘴半张着露出一排白牙和一点点水润的舌尖。

松本润一点也不嫌弃小猫的脸蛋上沾着口水，轻轻抬起他的下巴亲了上去，大野智嗓子眼里咕呶着，下意识的回应着他的纠缠！这种时候的恋人是最可口的，毕竟从去年年初决定好世界巡展他们的工作就特别繁杂，能够从容不迫缠绵黏腻的机会屈指可数珍贵的不得了！松本润嘴角牵起笑容，立刻把两只手都滑进对方的衣服里，亲吻的动作也变得激烈起来。

被他这么一折腾，大野智被迫从酣畅的睡梦中醒过来，睁开眼才发现淘气的年下恋人早已经把自己扒了个精光，并且在他白嫩嫩的身子上勤勤恳恳的种下好几串红紫色的吻痕了？！

“润..我好困..再睡一会儿好不好？！”大野智咳了几下，黏糊糊的声音听起来可怜巴巴的！

“satoshi尽管睡你的觉不用管我，我动作轻轻的保证让你舒服！”松本润歪着脑袋做出一个乖巧的表情，一只手却利索的沾了润滑剂不怀好意的在恋人的后穴皱褶那里打圈。

大野智缩着身子愤愤的用膝盖顶了对方的肚子一下，翻了一个无可奈何的白眼，腹诽着“你都表现得这么不要脸了我还睡个屁？！”干脆张开双臂给兴致勃勃的恋人一个深情的拥抱，用力吻上对方性感的嘴唇！“我爱你哦！”

即使成为恋人这么多年，松本润依旧对直球情话反应激烈，自认为占了上风的大野智一个翻身骑跨在别人身上，略显粗暴的拽掉了松本润的平角裤，“我还是喜欢润不穿衣服的样子，明明前些年都是裸睡的！”他有点不满的舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身子含住了已经胀大的硬挺，一边含着一边黏黏糊糊的问“我可以吃吗松本桑？！”

分身被温热的口腔包裹住的感觉非常舒服，松本润放软了身体伸直了手臂指尖搓弄着他家小猫毛茸茸的头发，有点撒娇的哼哼着，“胡闹什么啊satoshi，工作要认真点嘛！”

大野智发出含含糊糊的笑声，果然开始专心致志的卖力舔弄起来！松本润也渐渐收敛了笑容，皱起眉头沉浸在愉悦的享受里！

该死的电话铃声就是在这个甜蜜的时候突然响起来的，两个人都被吓了一跳，原本就在临界点上的松本润意外爆发浊液一下子喷溅到没有防备的恋人脸上，他狼狈的拽过扔在枕头上大野智的睡衣，手忙脚乱的想要给对方清理。

他家的恋人可比他淡定多了，一边用修长优美的手指抓着他的硬挺，一边脸不变色的舌尖一卷把嘴角的白浊收进嘴里咽了下去，“你尽管接你的电话不用管我，我动作轻轻的保证让你舒服！”

“报复心可真强啊大野桑！”松本润哑着嗓子笑着用依旧坚挺的欲望蹭了蹭那人红润的嘴唇，“你也就现在这会儿能嘴硬了，等我接完电话看我怎么卖力气伺候你的！”

然而计划赶不上变化，半个小时以后两个人已经洗完了澡换好衣服拿上垫肚子的三明治边啃边准备出门了。

松本润叹了一口气看着在他软磨硬泡的攻势下恋人噘着嘴套上的情人节装扮，那是他之前去国外出差特意买回来的梅子色仿水貂毛大V领外套。他真的特别迷恋大野智穿这种宽宽大大毛茸茸有萌萌袖的衣服，露着漂亮的锁骨显得娇小可爱还要人命的性感，然而那个人就喜欢舒服贴身的各种T恤和棉布衬衫牛仔裤！

还好自己刚才克制住了没在他的锁骨和喉结附近种草莓，松本润给大野智带上帽子和围巾，捧起那人委屈巴巴的脸蛋亲了亲，“乖，我们去开个会要不了两个小时就完事了！咱们不是已经计划好了吃饭买东西还有看演出吗，放心全都耽误不了！”

到了办公室松本润才知道刚才助理结结巴巴不肯说清楚的是什么事，他们委托的撤展公司忙里出错，有一个箱子怎么都找不到了。松本润气的眼睛都红了开上车就带着大野智和两个助理拿着清单直奔仓库那边去了！

这些年大野智的名气越来越大，作品也是层出不穷，公司一层虽然有一个环形画廊，大部分的作品特别是大画幅的都是放在郊外的艺术馆里的。因为前一阵子搞巡展，还特意让艺术馆停业了！撤展公司运回来的两百多幅作品现在就堆在那边，对方公司是从好多年前就一直合作的，从来也没出过问题，眼看着这次的工作都该收尾了，居然捅了这么大的篓子！现在公司的总经理执行总监撤展负责人联络人全都来了站在院子里，看见松本润下车一起弯腰道歉。

人多还是好办事，松本润的两个助理加上艺术馆的工作人员和撤展方算起来有小二十人，拆箱核对加上画作回归展位一气呵成，三个多小时就把现场的画作核对完了，一共丢了五幅画，都是大野智成名初期的作品，非常有年代价值的！

松本润揉了揉砰砰跳的太阳穴，让一个助理先把大野智送回去，他还要去对方公司一起梳理一下流程看看能不能想办法把画作找回来。

“润，你不要着太急，那些作品就算是真的丢掉了也没关系的，这些事我都不在乎的我还有未来还可以再画不同的作品！”大野智临走之前紧紧的给了松本润一个拥抱，“有什么事给我打电话，你早点回来！”

晚上八点多的时候撤展公司的人终于找到一个物流记录，原来那个箱子被他们当做展架耗材发回原厂去了，松本润一直悬着的心总算是落了地，赶紧给大野智打电话报喜！

大野智接到电话也很高兴，黏黏糊糊的撒着娇说，“既然没事了你就赶紧回来呗，我都在家做好饭了等你回来一起吃！”

“我还是不太放心，现在已经跟着他们公司的车在去寄件中心的路上了，你放心很近的大概一个小时左右就回家了！你先吃点东西垫一垫别饿着肚子等我啊，乖！”松本润听见听筒里传出大野智不高兴的几声哼唧，赶紧又柔声细语的安慰了半天，这才把电话挂了。

谁能想到情人节郊区居然会大堵车呢？！我也没想到艺术馆附近有烟火大会啊，大冬天的你们都不怕冷么站在马路上？！直到十点多道路上才渐渐松快车子也能跑起来了。

大野智刚开始听说他堵在路上动不了的时候，还通情达理的说着“今天这样的日子也没办法！”后来大概是自己喝上闷酒了，再接起电话的时候就开始碎碎念念的骂街，最后带着哭腔嚷着“松润是笨蛋最讨厌你了你干脆抱着画过日子去吧...”把电话关机了！

即便是相恋这么多年见识过各种场合下撒酒疯的大野智，松本润也知道这次自己怕是又要糟糕了！

所以你不高兴的表现就是浪费我的最好的酒灌醉自己吗？！松本润头疼的看着滚在地毯上横七竖八的瓶子和旁边抱着靠垫爆睡的醉猫，认命的先把人提溜到浴室里去涮洗干净。

看来这些好酒真的让大野智醉的不清，一直不省人事被塞进被窝的时候才皱着眉头嘟囔了几句，松本润把耳朵贴过去听了半天也没听清，只好无奈的在对方的额头上亲了亲，自己挽起袖子去客厅里收拾一地狼藉。冰箱里摆着分毫没动的几样下酒菜生鱼片和一大盘看起来非常诱人的烤鸡，明明是个对处理整只禽类苦手的人却咬着牙做了这个？！松本润愣愣的站在冰箱前好久，也对今天不解风情的自己有点生气了！

洗完澡吹干头发轻轻的滑进被窝，沉浸在睡梦中的大野智就像是装了松本雷达立刻翻个身钻进他的怀里，松本润在恋人的头顶上亲吻着，伸长手臂关了床头灯，“晚安啊satoshi，今天让你寂寞了对不起呢，不过我可以发誓未来的每一个情人节都会是你独占我的日子，我会永远爱你和你在一起绝不分开，这样说你能原谅我吗！”

“说话要算话哦松本桑，别以为我喝醉了你就能随便糊弄！”大野智吐了口气又往松本润的身上贴了贴，“我可是记性非常好的哦！”

“是是是，我当然知道，”松本润给了大野智几个轻盈的啄吻，感觉那个人又沉沉的睡去了也跟着合上眼睛，“我们会永远幸福的在一起的satoshi，直到生命的尽头！”


End file.
